Naruto: Team Seven
by Simply Delicious
Summary: Hardships, friendship, and much more. NarutoxHinataxSasuke. Slight romance. I do not own Anything, Masashi Kishimoto does! some OOC
1. Chapter 1

Team Seven

Everyone was sitting down chatting away, while patiently waiting for their senses. Among them, is Hyūga Hinata, whom is shy, thoughtful, serene, kind, and very polite, as she is always address people with proper honourifics. She has admired Naruto from afar, supporting him in her own way. She believed he would be a great Hokage, as well as harboring feelings for the young shinobi.

Uzumaki Naruto, is a young man whose dream is to become Hokage, and everyone will acknowledge his existence, giving him the respect he deserved. He is exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social status.

Uchiha Sasuke, the lone survivor of his clan, He doesn't have a dream but an ambition that is... To kill the murder, who was no other than his older brother. After the clan's massacre, he changed drastically, becoming cold, indifferent, cruel, somewhat arrogant, unreasonable, and devoted the next nine years to kill Itachi.

These three had one thing in common, and it was...they all had suffered. Naruto being shunned and hated his whole life, Hinata deemed unworthy and weak by her Father, and Sasuke, who lost his family to the hands of his brother. They needed emotional tweaking.

Iruka's body flickered into view, announcing, "From this day forward you all are officially ninjas, however your just genin. You will be assigned to group of three individuals, in the group you'll be under the instructions and supervision of a jounin ranked ninja."

The room was filled with gasps and whispers.

"Team Seven Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke..." Iruka sensei trailed. Naruto growled, whilst glowering at the Uchiha, who too had a disappointed look. Sakura crossed her fingers, hoping that she wouldn't be with that idiot of a Sasuke."And Hyūga Hinata."

Sakura smiled, "Ha I won't have to deal with you Sa-su-ke!"

"The feelings are mutual billboard brow." Sasuke added.

"What did you call me?!"

"Billboard brow." Sakura got up in Sasuke's face, sparks flying everywhere. Someone from behind unaware pushed Sakura towards Sasuke, making her fall on him, thus, making them share a brief kiss. The two ninjas broke apart, and spat. Sasuke's fangirls who had intent to kill look, along with a girl named Ino, cracked their knuckles, "Haruno..."

Sakura waved her hands in a dismissal matter, "W-Wait! It was an accident! I swear!" The girls beat her senseless. After that Sakura looked like she got caught in a stampede.

Iruka dismissed everyone for lunch. The newly formed Team Seven went to place where they were able to eat in peace.

.

.

.

They found a small little area where they could enjoy their lunch. Hinata sat in the middle, Naruto to her right, and Sasuke to her left. She could sense the tension Naruto and Sasuke.

"How did any insanely smart ninja like me get stuck with you?" Naruto sneered to Sasuke.

"Just don't get in my way, you dobe."Sasuke replied

"Nani?!"

"You wanna fight?"

Hinata meekly spoke, "G-Guys..." She tried to break them apart, but utterly failed.

"Hurry and eat up Hyūga, we have to go back to meet our Jounin instructor." Sasuke ordered .

"Oi, don't talk to Hinata that way!"Naruto pointed his finger right in Sasuke's face,"You ass."

"I-It's o-ok N-Naruto-kun, h-he's r-right, I-I s-should," she played with the hem of her sweater, with the rice balls in her bento she offered some, "H-Here, h-have s-some."

Naruto asked, "You sure?" To which she nodded, Naruto took two rice balls and began eating them, "This are good Hinata!"

Sasuke became annoyed. Is that idiot trying to rub it in his face? How come Hinata didn't offered him some? Back in the academy, the girls, except Sakura, offered him all types of food, so he could just talk to them. Hinata doesn't even acknowledge him sitting next to her._** (Sasuke's favorite food is onigiri)**_

"If you get in my way, Because of your empty stomach not my fault." Sasuke thought.

"I wonder if Sakura-chan will be a good cook, once I marry her."

Hinata sighed glumly, however this went unnoticed by the Ninjustu squinted, "I see...she loves Naruto...after all she would always stare at Naruto in such a way, her current actions confirmed my suspicions. What does she see in the biggest idiot of Konoha? Is she blind or stupid? Did they dropped her at childbirth? Is it even possible to love Naruto? Why I am thinking about this?" He mentally thought, "If any other girl were placed on this team, they would've wanted to get my attention, and them not collaborating would be no use of me. If I try small talk or even making eye contact she looks away and ignores me. Is she indifferent? Or is she trying to piss me off?" Sasuke shook his head.

He put his hand to his mouth, "I could care less, as long they don't get in my way, I'm fine."

Lunch soon came to a end. And they head back to the classroom.

.

.

.

Team Seven have been waiting for hours now, their sensei yet to arrive. Naruto sat next to Hinata, while Sasuke a table behind them. Deciding to pass by time, Naruto faced Hinata.

He asked,"Does Sakura-chan ever talk about me?"

Hinata spoke, "I-I'm s-sorry b-but H-Haruno-san a-and m-myself a-aren't c-close."

"It ok you can tell me, I won't say anything."

"I-I'm t-telling y-you t-the t-truth."

Sasuke butted in, "Naruto you should worry about your Ninjustu instead on someone like_** Haruno Sakura**_." He smirked, "It's pathetic."

"You son of a-"

Just then a man with silver hair, by the name Hatake Kakashi, poked his head through the door. He motioned them to follow him. Moments later, they were walking down a corridor.

"So what kind of mission do you have in store for us?" Naruto asked, Kakashi gave the boy a sideway glance, not saying anything.

He lead his new team up to the school's rooftop. He stood opposite if them, leaning against the railing, he spoke,"Ok let's start with introductions."

"Why don't you introduce yourself sensei?" Naruto asked.

"My name's Hatake Kakashi, I have no intentions on telling you my likes and dislikes, dreams? I never really thought of it, reading is my hobby." He stated, "Now you turn."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, I dislike the three minutes wait ramen, my hobbies are pranking and comparing ramen..." Kakashi stared, _'He's ramen obsessed? That can't be good.'_

"And my dream..." He paused, puffing his chest and smiled, "To become Hokage and make everyone acknowledge my existence!"

"Next."

That was Sasuke's signal."My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there a lot of things I hate..." His fangirls came to mind, "And very little things I like, I don't not have a dream but an ambition, that is the revival of the Uchiha clan, and kill a certain someone."

Naruto flinched, "Sure hope he ain't talking about me." Hinata chewed the inside of her lip and whispered, "Darkness dwells within Sasuke-san." While Kakashi remained indifferent.

"Now your turn."He pointed to Hinata.

"M-My n-name i-is H-Hyūga H-Hinata, I-I l-like c-cinnamon r-rolls a-and t-training, I-I d-dislike c-crabs a-and s-shrimp, m-my h-hobbies a-are p-pressing f-flowers,"she played with her fingers," And my dream is surpass my father and prove to my clan that being kind hearted doesn't make you weak!"

"Now that's over, we are going to talk to your father Hianta-san, so That I get permission so I can properly train you."

Hinata could only nod.

.

.

.

The Hyūga estate was quite large,you could tell that building has been here for _many_, _many_, _many_ years. Team Seven made their way through. Sasuke with hands in his pocket as he followed behind his teammates, looking from side to side, watching as people worked their through the day nonstop. He was soon reminded of the district from his clan, people greeting him as he passed by. Ever since the massacre, the streets had become silent, a ghost town, what was left were the echoing screams of people getting killed. He blamed Hinata for making remember such terrible memories that haunted him in his sleep.

The place were Hinata lived was rather larger than the house around them, the entrance was perfectly adorn with the clan's symbol. They walked under a canopy made from the cherry trees that sat on either side. They passed over a bridge, a pond underneath, koi inhabiting the waterhole. They eventually reached the entranceway of the Hyūga household.

"Ah!," a man exclaimed,"Back so soon Hinata-sama?"

"Yes."The girl answered.

"So Kō," Kakashi asked,"Is Hiashi-sama available? I want a word with him."

"As a matter of fact he is," Kō informed, "He's training with Hanabi-sama, please follow me." He led the copy ninja and his students down a long narrow hallway.

From Sasuke's perceptive, he noticed Hinata to became rather uncomfortable, as her eyes were glazed with pure sadness. Why is she acting this way? Is she not glad to see her Father? If so, then why? He's willingly do anything to get his family and clan back. Yet here she is moping around like some child.

At the end of the hallway, was an open area, the had water fountains, along with traditional antiques scattered around. Sasuke groaned, he was clearly agitated; he used to live like this, the luxurious life, but that all changed after the murder of his clan. He eventually left the mansion behind, due to the loneliness. And he rented a apartment in Konoha.

"You three...Stay put." Kakashi ordered them.

The three were left in corridor. Hinata sitting against the wall, Naruto sat himself down onto the floors, and Sasuke leaning against the wall. In the silence that currently settled, they were able to hear Hiashi and Kakashi's voices.

_"I'm the jounin assigned to your daughter, Hinata-san." _

_"I see... Who else is in this group of yours?"_

_"Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." _

_"An Uchiha and_** _that boy_**."

There was silence before Hiashi continued.

_"Couldn't you pair her up with some other group?"_

_"The Hokage, teachers, and us jounin, thought it would be a good combination."_

_"Ha! Don't make me laugh."_

_"Uchiha is described as a genius, he excels at Taijustu, Ninjustu, and Genjustu, while Naruto, he's...he's quite determined." _

_"A genius? Ha! Neji Hyūga is the genius here. He's the best of this generation and the most talented genin than those from the pitiful Leaf Village. I bet you placed her in this squadron so you could laugh and rub it in my face for her lack of talent."_

Sasuke growled, how dare he? He turned to give the Hyūga a hateful stare. He couldn't believe her Father thought so lowly of the Uchihas. His body shaking in anger. Hinata was aware of the furious vibes raditating from Sasuke. She didn't blame him though, he had the right to be mad at her, her father was being disrespectful. And there was nothing she could do about it.

_"... As you may know, a ninja's life is risky and quite dangerous, which could put her life on the line. I wanted to make sure beforehand that you were alright with this. And sometimes we might train past her usual hours for a young lady of her status and nobility."_

_"Do as you wish. She's a failure, she can't doesn't compare to her sister Hanabi who is 5 years younger...she isn't needed in the Hyūga clan. She can't even messure up to her cousin, Neji, whose from the branch family. Hianta is just a waste of my time, a mistake, a pest. If she died...then I'd regret nothing. You may take care, I have no use for her."_

Naruto and Sasuke gaped at Hinata. Who kept her head down. They were expecting her to cry, or sob, or any reactions; as if...she was accustomed to these words. So used to them, that she believes that it's the truth. She was unaffected by these harsh words.

Naruto understood, why she's so shy around them. He clenched his fists, she lived in her father's shadow her entire life. He barged into the dojo, demanding Hiashi to apologized to his daughter, only to be caught by Kakashi, who in return was trying to pull him outside.

Outside, Sasuke froze. He understood, the way her father looked down upon her just like his late father, himself. He approached Hinata, trying to seem uninterested, plopped down beside her.

"S-Sasuke-san?" The white eyed girl look up. He just stared blankly ahead. He was not expert when it came to comfort, so he try his best by just sitting there, next to her.

In the silence, you could hear Naruto's yells, saying that she become stronger, telling him that he was utterly mistaken, and the one day she'll surpass him and her sister over and over and over again. Once again, Kakashi apologizing for his student's reckless behavior, to which, the clan leader just brushed it aside. Then after Naruto's grasp was loose, the copy ninja was able to drag him away.

Once outside, he scolded Naruto for his brash behavior, to which, Naruto just crossed his arms with a 'HMPH.'

Kakashi rubbed his temples, trying to soothe his upcoming headache. Naruto made his way to Hinata, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll get stronger together you'll see!" He smiled. Hinata in return smiled, tears of joy freely streaming down her face.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun..." she trailed," You too...Sasuke-san, Kakashi-sensei."

The two out of three smiled back, to which a really grumpy ninja just replied with a grunt.

.

Today was a start of a new beginning

.

.

.

**AN:Ok there's the first chapter! Hoped you liked it. As you can see I manage to make some changes, Sakura doesn't like Sasuke, and they have a rivalry just like him and Naruto. And plenty of more, but later in the story. I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think...review please! And please excuse my grammar errors, I'm may been her for a while but still...I'm not like those badass authors that write interesting stories without mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Ninja Test: Teammates And Bells

Team Seven were making their way back from the Hyūga mansion. A deadly silence engulfing the group. Deciding to break the ice, Kakashi cleared his throat.

"So now that's settle, it's time for your training,"

Naruto perked,"What kind of training sensei?"

"Survival."

"Survivial? Why? We did enough training back at the academy," Naruto resting his arms on the back of his head.

"Correct, but," Kakashi held his hand up,"It's a different kind."

"What? How?"

Kakashi let out a low chuckled, "You see, 66% of you will fail, 9 out of 27 will be chosen to be genin, while the rest of you are sent back."

Everyone's eyes widen, surprised.

"That's not fair, we worked so hard...what was the point of the graduation then?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That...was just to select those who are worthy of becoming genin."

They ceased their mumbling, staying silent. Kakashi stood before them.

"You are to report to me on the training field first thing in the morning, oh, and make sure you skip breakfast."

"Eh? It's that hardcore?!" Naruto shrieked like a banshee.

"Alright you are dismissed." He said as he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto were standing on the training ground, waiting for Kakashi, yet again. Minutes later, he appeared.

"I'm here."

"You're late!" Naruto yelled.

Placing a timer on a tree stump, he spoke, "Alright, I've set to noon," he lifted his hand, "See here, I have to bells, your mission is to take these from me, those who don't succeed on doing so... Will not only be tied to a pole they will also not be allowed to eat..." he pointed in back of him, "But also...that person will be sent back."

They all stared at the bells that dangled. Kakashi silently observed.

"You can use you weapons will the intent to kill." Kakashi informed.

"B-But you'll be put in danger sensei!" Hinata objected.

"I'll be fine Hinata-san don't worry," the copy ninja assured,"You may start when I say go."

Naruto being impatient person he is,quickly pulled out his kunai, to hurl at Kakashi. But before he was able to do anything, the silver haired man appeared behind Naruto, holding the kunai to the back of his skull. 'W-Wow...'Hinata gaped.

'So this is a jounin' Sasuke thought.

"Ah, Ah," Kakashi tsked wiggling his finger. "I didn't say go."

.

.

.

.

After they hid from Kakashi's sight, he was amazed. 'Well what do you know, those brats are good after all' he thought with a light chuckle.

Hinata and Sasuke were hidden in some bushes nearby. Hinata turned to the raven haired shinobi, "Ne, S-Sasuke-san, maybe we should work together, so that way Kakashi-sensei will have trouble f-fighting us."

Sasuke merely glanced at the Hyūga, pondering if indeed it was a appropriate strategy. After sometime, he gave a firm nod, the Kekkei Genkai user smiled in return.

"W-We just h-have to find Naruto-kun..."She mumbled, placing her finger on her mouth, "Where could h-he be?"

Sasuke groaned, 'Don't tell me...'

Hinata and Sasuke turned to Kakashi's current location. Which happened to be right in the middle of the training grounds.

"Ok, it's you and me, Kakashi-sensei! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, "Get ready to receive some series ass kicking!"

"Well, you're odd one, don't you know you have to be hiding along with your teammates?." The copy nin questioned.

"I know, but a real ninja doesn't hide!" Naruto said as he took out a kunai.

Naruto charged at Kakashi, with an attempt to slash him with his weapon, but he dodged the incoming attack with ease.

"Alright, lesson #1 Taijutsu," Kakashi spoke, as he reached inside his pouch. Naruto took a defensive stance, while thinking, "Taijustu is a hand to hand combat, so then why is he going to use a weapon?"

Taking out his Icha Icha book, he turned to Naruto, "What are you waiting for, come on, attack."

Naruto replied, "What's with the book?"

"Oh nothing, I just want to read the next chapter, no worries, this won't make that much of a difference."

"That's it, You. Are. Going. Down." Naruto seethed, throwing a punch, only to be blocked by silver haired man. The blond went for another attack, bring his leg up for a kick. Kakashi ducked, successfully avoiding it. Our favorite dead last went for another physical, but the copy ninja disappeared.

"Eh?"

"A ninja shouldn't be caught from behind."

Hinata jerked forward,"I-Is that? No, his hand is in the position of the tiger jutsu. Oh no, he's g-going to useit a-against Naruto-kun." She thought out loud. She stood up to warn him, but a hand held her back. She turned, "S-Sasuke-san?"

"Don't..you'll only give away our location."

"B-But N-Naruto-kun, he-"

"He'll be fine Hyūga." Hinata stared into those onyx eyes. "O-Ok."

Hinata allowed herself to relax, returning to her position. Naruto whirled around, confusion written all over his face.

"Huh?"

"Secret Art...1000 years of Pain!" Kakashi exclaimed with a devious glint, poking Naruto in the ass, that shot him straight into the air.

Hinata sweated dropped, Sasuke shook his head. _'That wasn't even a Jutsu, I'm surround by morons.' _

Naruto then proceeded landing into the nearby lake.

.

2 Hours remaining

.

.

.

Naruto had his mind on the works, he needed a way to get those bells from their sensei. He had an idea. He jumped out of the lake, taking out a ninja star and threw it, only to have it caught by laughing copy ninja.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed underwater. He couldn't fail now, he worked so hard on becoming a ninja. He wasn't going to stop here, he is going to make everyone acknowledge him. He brought his hands together and making hands signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Naruto clones appeared everywhere. Naruto smirked, "It's the shadow clone technique, a Jutsu I recently learned."

"I see, but no matter you simply can't defeat me." Kakashi retorted.

The clones charged at the copy ninja, catching Kakashi off guard. One of the clones had him from behind. A clone rushed to the sensei, saying, "A ninja shouldn't get caught from behind?" The clone said, "Right Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi glance at the clone in surprise. Naruto ran towards his target, lifting his arm readying himself to punch the man.

"My ass still hurts..so here's my revenge!"

The jinchūriki hit his target, but ended up punching his clone.

"The fuck?" The clones fell backwards.

After some time, the clones and Naruto ending arguing on who was Kakashi and who was a clone. Watching the scene unfold, Sasuke sighed, "That was substitution Jutsu, you moron..."

"N-Naruto-kun..."

.

.

.

.

After the failed attempt to get the bells, Naruto ended falling for a booby trap. So here he was swinging side to side. Hinata came out from her hiding spot along with Sasuke.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm just peachy, but can you get me down?"

"R-Right." She threw a kunai, cutting the rope. Naruto landed with a loud thud.

"Thanks I owe ya." The blonde smiled.

The Hyūga heiress blushed, "T-There's no need."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "What are you doing here?"

"Hyūga suggested that'd we work together."

Naruto gaped, "N-Nani?! You serious?"

"H-Hai." Hinata fumbled with her fingers.

"No way in hell!"

"B-But N-Naruto-kun it's the only way we c-can defeat Kakashi-sensei."

"No."

"P-Please..." She whispered. Naruto stole a glance and noticed her sadden expression.

"Fine, but only this once." Naruto sighed.

"T-Thank you." She smiled ever so sweetly.

Naruto and Sasuke felt heat coming to their face. Much to the boy's horror.

_'Why am I blushing? I like Sakura-chan...so why is my stomach doing summersaults?' _Naruto mused.

_'No_,_ Uchiha Sasuke does not blush! This is preposterous, what the hell?!' _Sasuke thought angrily.

The timer rung, signaling their time has run out. Kakashi appeared out of the puff of smoke.

.

.

.

.

Naruto was tied to the stump, with Hinata and Sasuke on either side. Kakashi stood before them.

"Ok here's the deal, I'll give you one more chance. After lunch, I'll make it it nearly impossible for you to get the bells." Kakashi informed, "Hinata, Sasuke, you can eat but don't give any to Naruto, that's his punishment, if either of you give him food I will fail you, I'm in charge so I make the rules."

"Whatever, who needs food anyway? It's overrated." Naruto huffed.

Kakashi then made his exit. Leaving the young shinobi to enjoy their meal. Naruto stared at the floor, his stomach rumbling. Hinata offered her bento.

"H-Here, h-have some of my lunch, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto just stared, his cheek turning red slightly. Sasuke gave her a weary look.

"Hyūga, don't you remember what Kakashi said?" He asked, she smiled, "I-I think it's for t-the best, t-that way we don't have any problems."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before offering his food as well. Naruto kept staring, and smiled.

"Thank you..."

Kakashi silently observing the from behind a tree, his bangs hovering over his eyes.

.

.

.

.

Moments later, a smokescreen appear and Kakashi emerged.

"YOU GUYS!" He bellowed.

"Gah!" Naruto gasped, with a surprised Hinata and Sasuke shielding themselves.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Passed... Congratulations."

"Eh?" Both Hinata and Naruto managed to say, and a speechless Sasuke.

"B-But how?" The raven haired kuniochi muttered.

"Simple, ninja see underneath the real meaning of trash, those who don't give bat shit about their teammates, are the real scum, not the ones who break the rules."

"So cool!" Naruto beamed.

"The training is over for today! Tomorrow, Team Seven will officially start missions!" The copy nin grinned, "Let us go!"

Kakashi and Sasuke had already left, leaving Hinata and Naruto.

"I knew this wou-" The young ninja ceased his rambling as he felt the ropes lossen. "Thank you, Hinata."

"Eh? D-Don't worry about i-it." She waved her hand around.

After the awkwardness wore off, both ninjas headed home.

.

Thus ending the day.

.

.

.

**A/N: Here's the second chapter ;-; and I thank on those who reviewed! It means a lot. Until next time! Read and Review, Ja ne!**


End file.
